


It's My Birthday Too

by musicalfanatic



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Other, Sibling Fluff, Sibling!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalfanatic/pseuds/musicalfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus is more than upset when Mariana gets all the attention on their birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Birthday Too

**Author's Note:**

> This IS my first little fic ever so... go easy on me xD

Jesus sat at the table the morning of his and Marianas 15th birthday, not even bothering to find his tux for the Quience. Why should he? He wasn't getting an elaborate birthday party, sure he would get the same cake and some gifts but he didn't get everyones undivided attention all day. He for the first time ever was the first person up and he had poured himself some cereal and taken his pill and waited an hour for everyone to get up. The next up was Jude.   
"Good morning, Jesus." He smiled and ate an apple.   
"Morning little man." He said smiling at him. Next was Stef and Lena.  
"Did Jude wake you up Jesus?" Stef joked. Lena smiled lightly.  
"He was up before me." Jude said, his mouth full of apple.  
"Mouth closed kiddo." Callie said shutting his jaw and kissing his head. "Morning everybody." She said. The room chimed with good mornings. Brandon then walked down the stairs and yawned. He made some oatmeal and yawned again.  
"Up late?" Stef asked. He nodded and cracked his knuckled signaling that his fingers ached, he was up all night playing. Then last but not least was Mariana. She smiled brightly walking down the stairs.   
"Theres the birthday girl!" Lena said, a faint blush appeared on her tan skin.   
"Thanks." She said smiling. They all began bustling about getting ready and what not. Brandon was dressed first, next was Jude than Stef than Lena, and after much work Mariana was next, Callie was after and Jesus was last.   
"I look stupid." He said to himself.   
"Pfft, no you don't." Callie said in retaliation. He turned around and looked at her. "You look better than most guys in tux's." She said eating an orange and offered half of it to Jesus. He took it gingerly.  
"Alright kids! Lets go!" Lena said and everyone made their was downstairs if not already down there. They all piled in and Jesus made a mental not. No one's said happy birthday to him yet, not even Mariana. He made a deep sigh and then they all piled out of the car.

After this hell of a birthday had happened everyone began leaving and I just stayed on the beach. This was the worst birthday ever. It was late before anyone came to look for him. It was Callie, she looked normal again, old grey sweats that looked a lot like Jesus's and an old black sweatshirt.   
"I figured you'd still be here." She said sitting down beside him.   
"Well..." He said.  
"Well what, why are you upset?" She asked trying to be interested.   
"Mariana, she hates me! I was there for her! I was always ALWAYS there for her! And this is how she repays me! By hating me and Lexi by taking it all for herself for being selfish like she wasn't already the perfect one!" He shouted. He pulled off his jacket and unbuttoned most of his shirt and messed up his hair. "I'm her TWIN brother! We've always been together! And- and." His throat clenched and he let some tears fall. "She turned into a girl and I turned into a boy. I stayed the same and she became a bitch! She took it all from me! This- This today this tux I'm wearing it for her! I came to this stupid party for her! Why does she get all the glory and the attention. I'm her brother! And sure I got cake and I got presents but I didn't get ANY attention and no one said happy birthday Jesus today!"  
"Jesus-"  
"It's MY birthday too!" He yelled tears falling rapidly down his face.  
"Jesus! Jesus!" Callie cried out grabbing his shoulders. "Jesus.... God I'm sorry..." She said sadly.  
They sat in silence for a very long time. "We have to go home." She said. He nodded.  
"Okay..."  
"Happy Birthday Jesus." She said to him as they stood up.


End file.
